Of Matrimony and Surnames
by fakeditfromthewordgo
Summary: '"I've met a lot of men-" Jace snorted, and Magnus' eyes narrowed- "but I don't think anyone could forget Will Herondale."'


"So today's the big day?" Magnus leaned against the doorframe, observing the sight in front him. Jace stood in front of a mirror, adjusting the bow tie Alec had insisted he wear (when he had complained to Simon, he'd been adamant that 'bow ties are cool', a sentiment Jace was very much against), and grimacing when it just looked worse.

"Obviously," he said, looking at him in the mirror. "It's been the big day for approximately six months now."

Instead of being irritated, Magnus just laughed. "You're nervous."

"I am not." Jace tilted his bow tie just enough that it dipped to the left and flung his arms in frustration, knocking a vase over. It shattered, and Jace just stared at it. "I am _not_ nervous."

Rolling his eyes, Magnus waved a hand, and the pieces flew into the air, reattaching themselves and settling back on the table like nothing had happened. "Of course not. Why did you want me, anyway?" He walked into the room, seating himself and throwing one leg over the other, looking up at him over his steepled hands.

Jace sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair, turning to look at him. "I don't know what last name to take." He blurted the words out, flushing slightly though he'd deny it if Magnus pointed it out just to spite him. "It's _pathetic_. I'm getting married, and I don't even know what my last name is."

"And my role in this is?"

Jace made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. "You know my ancestors." He paused. "_All_ of them."

Magnus hummed in the back of his throat. "What are the options?" His tone was conversational, and Jace had to stop himself from punching the warlock in the face.

"Lightwood, obviously," he said, eventually, and Magnus nodded. "And Herondale."

Magnus whistled. "No Wayland?"

"It means nothing to me," Jace shrugged. "It's exactly what it is. A name. Nothing more."

Looking like he wanted nothing more than a extremely alcoholic drink, Magnus stood up, pacing the room. He didn't answer for a long time, and the silence was palpable. Jace fidgeted restlessly, with his hair, his tie, his suit, trying desperately not to think of Clary, and how breathtakingly beautiful she was sure to look.

"God, you remind me of him," Magnus suddenly came out with, and Jace blinked.

"Who?" The word came out hungrily; Jace was always desperate to learn of his family.

Magnus shot him an amused smile. "Your great great great grandfather. Will Herondale."

"Oh," Jace tried not to sound disappointed. He'd been hoping for someone a little closer.

"I didn't really get involved with your family," Magnus continued. "But he was different. I couldn't stay away."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "He was your...?"

Magnus laughed out loud, and didn't stop for a good thirty seconds. "Oh, God, no. You should've seen him when he married your great great great grandmother." He sent him a sideways look. "A bit like you, really."

"What was he like?" Jace ignored the jibe.

"Impulsive, reckless, rude, sarcastic..." Magnus struck the qualities off on his fingers, and Jace smiled. He liked the man already. "And one of the best men I've ever met." He levelled Jace with a hard look. "I've met a lot of men-" Jace snorted, and Magnus' eyes narrowed- "but I don't think anyone could forget Will Herondale."

Jace nodded thoughtfully, his fingers still fiddling absentmindedly with the now wrecked bow tie. "What are you saying, then?"

"I'm saying that the Lightwoods are a wonderful family, for the most part," Magnus said carefully. Jace thought of wonderful Alec, painfully loyal and so careful, everything so well-thought out, and gorgeous Isabelle, so impulsive and fierce, with a laugh that made anyone smile. "But," he continued, "I've never seen someone love anyone the way Will Herondale did, until you." His eyes were grim as they surveyed Jace's face. "The Herondales are a good, strong family, Jace. It would be a shame to see them die out."

Face carefully void of emotion, Jace swallowed. "Thank you."

Magnus waved a hand carelessly, moving towards the door. "If you excuse me, there's a certain Shadowhunter out there who looks so dashing in his suit, he's just asking to be ravished." Jace rolled his eyes, turning back to the mirror. "You should meet her. Will's wife, I mean. Tessa." When Jace spun on the spot, shocked, the door was already closed. Damn Magnus.

Jace and Clary Herondale were married later that day, while Isabelle cried, and Alec pretended he wasn't.


End file.
